


sollux has hot buttsex

by sadimami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HOT BUTT SEX, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadimami/pseuds/sadimami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sollux has a fucking buttsex dumbass</p>
            </blockquote>





	sollux has hot buttsex

**Author's Note:**

> this is THE REAL DEAL and made by me and my asshole friend sierra.

SOLLUX FUX KARKET by sierpoop and sadie

BTW:!:!:!: DIS IS HUMANSTUCK LOL  
nsfw warnieng

“have you heard of the new kid in our clss” feferi said looking at karkat’s ASS. Karkat stared back, glaring literal daggers into feferis soul therefore killing her. she was DED.

“NO FUCKASS, GO FUCKING FUCK A FUCKING KANGAROO FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.” KARKAT SCREAMED, CAUSING AN EARTHQUAKE. just then the new kid walked into the class staring around him like whoa hot damn wtf im blind, therefore he couldn’t actually fucking see shit

“hi im sollacks caottoprorotrototor” he sed shimmying over to a desk bc hes a fuckin gay anus and a pro dancer

“BNOBODY GVES SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” KARKAT SCERAEEMD AGAIN, STANDING UP FROM HIS DESK AND STARING AT SOLLLUX----- oh shit hes hot. hes a hot blind guy…. karkat wants to do him in the bootyhole… WHAT IF HE HAS!!??!? TWO DONGS??? TWO BOOTYHOLES?????????????

“oh shit ur hot” karkat said 

“i know” sollux said back

AND THEY BOTH LAUGH……

“LES HAVE SEX!?@?!?!!”

“ok”

FAST FORWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

THEY WERE IN THE JANITORS’S CLOSE.T..

he stuck his DONG into his POOPYHOOLE, 

:OoOooH Yeah” KARKAT MOANED AS HE BACKED HIS ASS UP INTO SOLLUXS DONGER

SOLLUX SCREECHED as his PENIS ENTERED……. his butt WAS TIGHT MMMM HOT DAMN……...Im going to RIP THIS ANUS APART

IN AD NOUT IN AND OUT NIN OATU OAKS GARY OAK

“i hae a HUGE DONGNGNONDGODNG wanna c solluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux” he teased fondling his NIPPLE

“hell ya i wanna c”

“ok let me ptut it in ur mouth FUCKASS so MY CUM FUCKING FILLS UR FUVKCINH MOURTH” HE YOEELED AND WIHIPPED OUT HIS teneny HOT DOG

“wow that’s small”

“fuck u bitch its a hot dog not my meatstick”

“right”

SO KARKAT RIPEPD THE HOT DOG OFF HIS PEEPEE AND RELEASED THE DONG.

THE DOG WS………….  
 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUGE**

“whoah” sollux gasped

AND KARKAT INSERTED HIS WILLY INTO HIS PEEHOLE AND KSOLLXU FELT HIS LIFE FLASH BEFORE HIS EYES wait he’s blind. THE DONG RIPPED HIS ANUS

“SHTI OH MAN SOLLXU SCREAM FOR ME SCREAM MY NAME”

“KARKAT STOP IT STOP IT NOW” SOLLUX SOBBED AS HE DIED

then fefferi OPENED THE JANITOR DCLOSET LKE “wut the fkc r u two- GASP”

SHE SAW SLLUUX’S DEDD BODY WITH KARKAT’S UFCKIGN DONG IN HIS ASS AND NEARLY PISSED. no, she PISSED

“karkat…..what.. dwiaht … what did u.. what… wahy… why…”

feferi died on the spot

and karkat just

shit on her in agony.


End file.
